Naruto:The Mission
by Strawberry-NaNi
Summary: This is my very first story and I know the name isn't that good but oh well. This story is about a girl named Miyuki who is assigned a mission to investigate the Akatsuki. That's all I will say for now. But if you like it or hate it please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

I had just gotten back from a mission and was about to report to Lady Tsunade when I saw team 7 and Hinata walking by.

"So Sasuke what are you and Sakura doing tonight; if nothing than why don't you come with me and Hinata since we are going to get some BBQ."

As usual I feel lonely listening to all these conversations about relationship things while I still am just single and clueless. Sad and alone I walk over to Tsunades office. I had gotten a strange feeling like...like I was being followed so I had hurried a bit. Once I had gotten to Tsunades office all I could hear was yelling and I could barely make it out.

"What the hell are you saying, the akatsuki are gathering new members impossible!"

As I listened I could tell I shouldn't be there I thought about heading back but than I felt a hand on my shoulder, it felt like it was telling me to go in. So I opened it.

"Tsunade-sama the escort mission of the Mizukage was complete."

"Very good Miyuki. Now I have another mission for you."

"You next mission is to investigate the rebuilding of the akatsuki, do you think you are up for it."

I had to think about t for a little since I was sorta spaced out about earlier. Before I could answer there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in Lady Tsunade-sama?" the voice said.

Tsunade gives me a slight smirk than answers.

"Yes come in Sai."

The door opened, by the time I turned to look he was in. This strange person had scared me just slightly then.

"Did you summon me Tsunade-sama ?"

"Yes Sai I want you to be a team with Miyuki and Kiba. Is that alright with you Sai?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama." he said

"Ok well we just need your other teammate so we can get started."

So while we were waiting for our other teammate I somehow turned around to get hit in the face with a ball than a huge dog comes and knocks me over to the floor. I didn't have much time to think before I got up and spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID DOG THAT HURT! DAMMIT THAT HURT...where is your dumb master."

"Who are you calling dumb?"

This boy that looked part dog or something was standing at the window petting the dog.

"Way to go Akamaru you got the ball."

"WOOF!"

"So your the owner of this dog? If so than why don't you keep track of him." I sighed.

He stares at me for a second like you was evaluating me. To tell the truth it felt like you could see through my soul. He comes over towards me and smells me; he smirks and says,

"Who the hell are you?"

I glared up at him about to as, the same question when someone jumps into the room though the window.

"Am I late?" the voice asked

"No Kakashi you are just in time." Tsunade says.

We all looked surprised except Sai of course but that's just him I guess. I looked over at Kiba who looked a mix of emotions some consisted of confusion, dumbfoundedness, and of course stupidity.

"Wait what is all this about?" Kiba asks

"Well let me brief you we are all here for a mission to investigate the rebuilding of the akatsuki; that's really all." says Sai

"Wait am I supposed to work with her?" Kiba snarled while pointing at me.

"Is there a problem with that Kiba? Because if there s than you may leave and I could get Shino for this S-ranked mission."

Kiba stared at Tsunade-sama in shock as to why she would even say that.

"Fine I guess I have no choice but to work with her."

For some strange reason I felt like he was embarrassed for what Tsunade said but I guess it had something to do with pride.

"We ready to go?" Kakashi said with a sigh probably thinking about the book series that he loves..from what I had over heard.

"Sure I guess if everyone else is." I say wondering why I was chosen for this mission.

"I am." Sai says

"I guess I have no choice but to show you two up." Kiba grins

"Well than I guess we should get started." Kakashi sighs

We all nod and go out and head off to start our mission.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few hours since we had left the hidden leaf and I can't stop hearing Kiba's stupid talk about different noises he hears and different things he smells, and it is annoying after a while.

"Hey Kiba could you please shut up." I said annoyingly,

He turned around and smirked at me,

"Heh why should I is it because a little girl like you asked me to is that why?"

"Who said I am little if I really wanted to I could take you on and beat you!" I said angrily,

"Oh stop pissing with me!" He snapped back,

I noticed that Kakashi just kept on leading us he didn't do anything about the argument that was going on. And Sai was following just the same. I had noticed that the both of them stopped a lot my guess would be waiting for me and the dumb ass right by me. We stopped for a little to take a rest and the arguing started all over again,

"God why are you so quiet now Miyuki you were so loud earlier." He asked sarcastically,

I have been trying so long to ignore him for this mission to make a good impression on everyone so I could actually have a team that I trust and that can trust me,

"So what's wrong Miyuki where did all that talk you had in you earlier go, was it scared off by something or what?" He questioned,

"Just shut up please I don't want to waste my energy on arguing with you so here's an idea, until this mission is over why don't we get along an no fight because honestly think that is the best idea yet." I said annoyingly,

He stared at me for a while, looking at me as if I were stupid, than turned away mumbling something that I couldn't here. And we started off again. Sai turns back and looks at me in a way that made it seem like he was sorry for me. He slows down to my speed,

"Are you alright compared to earlier it seems you have tired done a bit, but I guess I can't really tell all that much."

I wonder why he is saying this and I mean with that smile I can barely tell if he actually means what he is saying I mean honestly if you are going to ask that say it sincerely.

I returned the smile, "What makes you say that and if you are going to say ask something like that than don't guess ok."

He stared at me in shock that I could almost exactly copy his attitude. He thought for a little, although it seems in my opinion he was waiting for me to say something, then he spoke.

"I am sorry if I guessed. I am not really good with people," he smiled in a more sincere way, "so if it counts I am sorry if I offended you or anything like that."

I turned my head slightly so he couldn't see my face. I don't know why but I feel really strange. Like I am embarrassed and blushing. I put my hand up to my face...ok it's just a little warm that ok for now I guess. I calmed down and turned around to face Sai.

"It's alright," I smiled, "you really don't have to apologize ok."

He stared at me a little not as shocked as before but still kind of surprised I should say.

"Your mood changes more than most peoples." he whispered

"Eh what did you say I mean honestly f you want people to hear you, you might want to speak up." I said irritated

"Oh sorry I guess I was just thinking aloud which is kinda strange for me I guess." he says

Our discussion was very quiet, but pleasant. We talked for a little than it would be silent. It was very nice until the dumbass butted in and started to talk.

"So what you two doing?" he asked

"Nothing of your concern just having a conversation." I answered back

"Oh really what about?" He asked again

"Nothing really just about the mission and ourselves so we can get along." Sai answered

I swear what gives with this guy does he really feel the need to interrupt so ! Someone should really put him in his place,and I now just how to do it.

"Why are you talking abou-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off, "Can't you be quiet for more than an hour I mean honestly you are making my ears bleed you bastard." I continued,

Oh shit I can't do this if I do this things might get out of control even for Kakahi.

"Now I can't take your talking anymore and I think we have plenty of time so how about we settle this with a fight."

* * *

Please put at least one review so I know what at least one person thinks of my story so far please.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so after I got done with the updated chapter I published this month I decided to hurry and make this chapter so I hope you like it.

* * *

I stopped and waited for a response impatiently. Every second I was getting annoyed. Who does he think he is with all that big talk. I couldn't, no I wouldn't hold it in any longer, I spoke,

"Hehe what's wrong you little pussy are you scared of a little girl, or is it that you are to weak to beat me!" I yelled,

He stopped and turned around. Kakashi and Sai both stopped too. Kiba was about to explode, like me, he must have a very short fuse. He looks at me and grins,

"Who are you calling a pussy you bitch, and heh, I am not weak unlike you." He yelled,

"Oh really," I spoke,"than why don't you come over her and prove it by beating me you little kitten."

There was a landline there in those words and I think I just stepped on it. He had a flicker of hate in his eyes that had just sparked and flew up like beautiful fireworks. Oh what wonderful fireworks they are.

"Fine if you promise you won't cry." He said,

"Why would I have any reason to cry?" I asked,

"Because you will lose." He smirked

"Hehe if you say so." I smirked back,

Sai comes in between us to try and stop us from fighting.

"I don't think that this is wise we need to save our energy." He said,

"Oh yea well I think it is wise for you to get you ass out of here if you don't want to get hurt." Kiba snarled,

In my opinion it didn't help it just fueled the flames even more. Kakashi decided to step in this time, but he didn't stop us he stopped Sai,

"Sai I think you should let them deal with this on their own ok. We can watch now and worry about little things later and if things get to bad I will stop the fight ok." He said

The wind started to pick up. I could feel every sense of joy in the wind swirling around me, it felt so good. I could also feel a very close enemy coming back within me again. I laughed a little,

"Hehe hurry up and attack me before I attack first since I might just as well declaw you little kitten."

That enemy that was coming back of course was my insanity. It started to spread through my body riding on my blood stream so quickly I couldn't keep up with it. Even without fighting yet the sensation was making my skin crawl and I loved it. That wonderful feeling..eh...STOP...what am I saying...grrrrr...you have to get ahold of yourself Miyuki you can't let this enemy control you.

"Fine but I am not going to hold back Akamaru let's go." He called out

"Woof!" Akamaru replied and came,

The wind picked up dammit, why. I thought while still getting goosebumps. Why? Why won't it stop I don't want to rely on the demon in my head. I looked up from my daze to find myself about to be hit head on by Kiba and Akamaru's jutsu, Fang over Fang, and had to do a back flip and landed on my foot wrong,

"Dammit!" I yelled

"What's wrong did you get hurt or did you realize you can't win." Kiba laughed

"Hehe shut up I am just getting started you smart ass." I chuckled

Unlike Kiba I won't resort to using my jutsu at the very beginning. No. I resort to that type of jutsu when it is needed instead of wasting chakra. The wind started to pick up, good. The wind kept on getting faster it was almost perfect. I grabbed my kunia and waited for the wind to be perfect. Kiba noticed that I was going to attack.

"Heh oh no you don't I won't let you!" He yelled,

Almost ready. The wind blew, it was starting to get cold. It started to rain, r than it started to freeze, with little flurries of snow, perfect. Now it is time for my attack you idiot, just wait you will be done in you knees before I have to use any chakra,

I whispered aloud, " 3...2...1...GO!"

I jumped up into the air and went where the wind took me, even better than that I controlled the wind. I moved towards Kiba with my kunia in hand. He seemed confused,

"Where the hell are you little girl, I thought we were fighting not going off to play hide ad seek!" He yelled,

I moved the wind to my target and hit. I scratched the right side of his face under his eye pretty deep, it started to bleed.

"Wow it looks like you can scratch me but you shouldn't hide." You advised,

I stopped the wind and put it into my hand so I wouldn't have to wait to use it.

"Who said I was hiding?" I asked,

I looked down at my kunia to see blood on it. I licked my lips, and looked up at the sky,

"Oh just look at that rain," I said, "It looks just like clear blood falling!" I laughed, "except the blood is cold so it's not alive." I laughed harder,

Kiba stared at me in a strange way. I looked at him and laughed louder,

"Oh but the blood falling doesn't look as good as yours." I laughed, "Heh I wonder what your blood tastes like Kiba?"

I brought the kunia above to my mouth and let the blood trip onto my tongue, than I started to lick it. Oh what delightful taste blood is.

"Wow Kiba your blood is pretty tasty, now hurry up and cut me so I can compare it!" I yelled

I hope you don't cut me Kiba please don't. If you do I might jut loose the rest of my sanity and kill you so please don't.

"What's wrong with you, licking your own teammates blood are you sick or something, you just disgust me." He said,

I looked at him not with my own eyes but with my demons eyes, the demon spoke with my voice,

"So why don't you put me in my place." It yelled

"Fine I will!" He yells back at me,

He starts running about to claw me...I can't move...I have no control over my body...I can't dodge his attack...SHIT! His claws scratch right across my side and makes it bleed..dammit I am out of this fight dammit. The last thing I see before my vision goes is Kiba's shocked face, and the last thing I hear is a roar of laughter with my own voice.

* * *

I will try to update sometime next month ok.


	4. Chapter 4

_Where am I, who am I, oh it doesn't matter anymore, I can't see I can't hear, I can't even feel. All of my senses are screwed up in this black place. I wonder is it hell, does my demon lie in here too waiting for its chance to get free. I don't know anymore._ I thought to myself in loneliness. Than I started to here again, I opened my eyes to see a little gleam of light. I wanted to move closer but curled back when I heard that demon using my voice,

"Well I guess I am done for now it was fun while it lasted ," it laughed, "hope we can play again my little kitten. See ya!" It yelled playfully.

What the hell happened, I don't remember now but that doesn't matter I guess because I can feel my own body, I can hear my comrades around me talking about the situation, I could smell the sweet smell of leaves in the rain, but I couldn't open up my eyes for a long time, or I guess that's how I felt. When I finally opened them I wanted to close them. When I had opened my eyes I saw blood all over me but it wasn't my blood no i could smell it, it was everyone's blood combined, but mainly Kiba's. I hurried up to stand because I needed to help everyone, but I got dizzy and almost fell, almost, someone had their arm around my waist to catch me. I turned around and it was Kiba. He had a lot of deep cuts on him some on vital points. When I saw him I started to cry,

"I am so sorry...I am so sorry, this is all my fault." I cried

He looked at me with a very unusual smile for a split second than went back to his normal self,

"Oh this, heh, this is nothing," he laughed off, "I just hope you are some type of medical ninja so you can heal all of us." He smiled,

I looked over to find Kakashi and Sai had some cuts on them too, and I cried a little more.

"Heheh why are you crying if anyone should be crying it should be us," Kiba said with a grin, "now hurry up and heal us."

It took me a little but I finally healed all of them but I had to go find some medical herbs since I just so happened to ran out of chakra right before I could heal myself so I had to use the herbs instead for slower healing. So we decided to rest where we were for the night then head out again in the morning. It was a long night I couldn't sleep since I had to check on everyone and also put more herbs on my wounds so it wasn't fun. When I went to get more herbs I saw someone up and walking around, I walked over to them. It was Sai. He didn't notice me, as far as I knew, so I wanted to keep it that way. I followed him until he stopped and sat down. He grabbed his sketchbook and paintbrush and painted something. I got in closer to see, I looked up,

"It's an owl." I said without realizing it,

"Yes it is Miyuki, now why are you up?" He asked,

"Um I..I had to grab some more herbs for my injuries." I answered studdering a little.

"Oh I see well maybe I can help you with carrying some back." He offered,

"Um ok I guess if you want." I replied

We had gotten a lot of the herbs and were bringing them back to where we were camped when it came up,

"So earlier today what happened." Sai asked

"What do you mean?" I asked back

"When you were fighting Kiba it seemed you had lost all of your sanity so i was wondering what happened." He said,

"I don't know," I replied, "what you have described as me losing my sanity others have described to me before but apparently every time it happens I wake up again and don't remember a thing of the event, so I'm sorry but I don't know."

It was silent for a bit while walking after I had said that so I stopped walking and spoke with my head down,

"I am sorry for not knowing, and for hurting you and everyone else I really am." I said while looking at the herbs in my hand,

I could feel some cold tears trilling down my cheeks and I wanted them to stop but than I felt a hand on one of my cheeks holding my head up. Than I could feel a soft kiss on my forehead I opened my eyes. When I saw and confirmed who it was I was very flustered when I spoke,

"S...Sai what are you doing." I asked

He looked down at me and replied,

"I don't know I had once read in a book that if a girl is crying, the best way to comfort her is to kiss her forehead." He said

(That's what I thought, I mean why would it be anything different than just teammates who barely know each other on a mission. Why was I so stupid to think for a moment...no I am not even going to think it...but still)

"You're an idiot Sai I hope you know that," I said, " I mean really is all that you know about being friends with people just comes out of a stupid book I mean really."

"Um yea technically that's it." He answered

"Wow really so that's all you know just by reading a stupid book, I mean god didn't Naruto teach you anything?" I asked,

"Yea many things but I still rely on the book."

"Baka you can't learn like that, you have to learn on you own without a stupid book." I spoke

He stared trying to think of a reply when he came up with one,

"I guess you are right, I guess I should try and learn from my own experiences, so I'll try but no promises." He said

"Ok!" I laughed silently

As we walked back I had this strange feeling that something was watching us but I ignored it and continued on. And the rest of the night was peaceful but I still couldn't shake that feeling. Oh well I guess I will have to figure it out later. That morning we got everything ready to head out and headed out. I don't think anyone else could tell but I knew just from one night that there would be a long road ahead of us but oh well.


End file.
